O Melhor Amigo
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Resposta ao concurso de fanfics do YGNS


**PS: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

Referente ao Concurso de Fanfics do fórum YGNS

Música: O Cão e a Raposa- O seu melhor Amigo

* * *

O loiro ria do moreno com cara de poucos amigos que estava à sua frente, não derramara o suco nele por querer, não o faria, na verdade até se desculpara inicialmente, mas ao olhar para o outro, com o rosto e camisa molhados, tentou prender o riso, porém o mesmo acabou escapando-lhe, por mais que tentasse parar, para não irritar tanto o maior, (afinal fora um acidente) não conseguia. Bom, até o momento em que sentiu algo molhado ser jogado em si.

Sabia o que era, por isso demorou a abrir os olhos e, quando o fez, o moreno já não estava mais emburrado, mas sim com um mínimo sorriso no rosto, aquele que apenas de vez em quando, aparecia. Deu-se conta que acabara de ocorrer um dos poucos momentos de descontração do qual o outro participava. Teria sorrido se não sentisse o rosto molhado pelo suco jogado pelo outro.

- Ah Sasuke! – Gritou e, em um gesto infantil, agarrou outra caixa de suco das mãos de Sakura, que permanecia ao seu lado, e jogou-o no moreno que, após desviar, deu-lhe uma rasteira.

Do chão viu o outro ignorá-lo e passar por si como se fosse algo insignificante.

- Ei! – Gritou tentando chamar a atenção.

- Não vou perder mais tempo com você hoje!

Rosnou, mas ao invés de correr atrás dele, como normalmente faria, apenas sorriu e, levantando-se, gritou:

- Você me paga!

Sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça, com dor levou as mãos ao local, ouviu que a menina falava algo, parecia irritada, mas não se importou, antes que retrucasse, ela já seguia o outro.

Levantou a cabeça emburrado, mas ao ver Sasuke um tanto longe e lembrar-se do suco que ele lhe jogara sorriu, talvez devesse estar com raiva, mas não conseguia, estava até feliz por isso. Era bom apreciar esses curtos e raros momentos, afinal, mesmo que fosse apenas um "desentendimento" entre colegas ele se divertira, na maioria das vezes era com essas "brigas" que isso acontecia, não sabia exatamente o porque, talvez fosse pelo jeito fechado do outro.

* * *

Um som metálico ecoou pelos ares quando uma kunai foi desviada durante a batalha.

- Tenha mais atenção, idiota!

O loiro virou o rosto, confuso, percebendo que fora Sasuke quem gritara, após desviar uma kunai que vinha em sua direção. Não se lembrava de estar ali, mas sentia uma grande sensação de deja vu.

- Naruto cuidado! – Ouvira a voz de Sakura, mas estava tão confuso que não conseguiu ligá-la à situação que acontecia, sendo novamente defendido por Sasuke que voltava a cobrir-lhe, costa à costa, mas logo desviava-se de um ataque, dessa vez dirigido ao próprio moreno, e afastava-se do loiro.

-Atenção Naruto! Sorte a sua que Sasuke está aqui!

Acordou de seus devaneios, irritado com essa frase de Kakashi, mesmo sabendo que era verdade. O moreno o defendia apesar de ter a própria luta, estava ao seu lado, mesmo que por fora parecesse irritado com essa "obrigação".

* * *

- E pensavam que vocês dois na mesma equipe não dariam certo. – Comentava Kakashi, mais para si mesmo, após mais uma missão cumprida.

Novamente a estranheza do lugar. Mas que diabos, não estava lutando agora pouco? Estava?

- O que? – Perguntou o loiro, confuso com a frase do mais velho e ignorando a sensação de que não estava ali antes.

- Nada. – O Hatake apenas riu afastando-se do loiro que, mesmo confuso, pensava na frase que acabara de ouvir.

Quem diria que o garoto da Kyuubi e um Uchiha iriam se dar tão bem? Mas Naruto não ligava para essas diferenças, na verdade o que ele mais via eram suas semelhanças e o laço com Sasuke que tanto apreciava.

* * *

E novamente o cenário mudava, mas desta vez a sensação estranha de não dever estar ali era deixada de lado. Só o que sentia era um grande peso nas costas e uma tristeza imensa de não ter conseguido trazê-lo de volta. E a imagem de Orochimaru vinha sempre à sua mente, lembrando-o do que não fora cumprido. Prometera trazê-lo, mas agora, sozinho no quarto, não se perdoava por ter falhado ao fazer.

- Por quê?

Por que Orochimaru não podia deixá-los em paz? Por que tinha de levá-lo agora que a coisas começavam a ir tão bem para si? Pensava que nada, nem ninguém poderia afastá-lo dos amigos que conseguira, principalmente de Sasuke, que era o mais especial entre eles. Por que ele tinha que interferir e levá-lo embora?

* * *

Abriu os olhos, estava suado e tinha a sensação de que estava chorando, a garganta seca e fechada só piorava as coisas. Fazia tempo que esses sonhos invadiam-lhe o sono, primeiro lembrando-o de seus bons momentos. Como o outro estava sempre ali e como ele fazia questão de estar sempre com o moreno, como se divertiam mesmo com as brigas e como tudo parecia ir bem, mesmo com certas diferenças em suas vidas. E logo depois as lembranças de que ele fora embora e que não conseguira trazê-lo de volta. Ainda

Sentou-se levando as mãos ao rosto e deixando as lágrimas fluírem livremente, só esperava que ele estivesse bem e torcia para que sua amizade ainda estivesse viva em seu coração, ligando-o a si apesar da distância, e desse modo, algum dia, ele voltaria e então tudo seria normal e sempre seria assim. Ah que lindo sonho. Que lindo pedido, tê-lo sempre por perto.

Levantou-se já mais calmo, olhando pela janela daquele quarto de hotel, desejando que o outro estivesse bem e que voltasse. Não fazia mal sonhar, e sabia que não sonhava sozinho, seus amigos torciam pela mesma coisa, pois sabiam o quão especial o moreno era para ele, não apenas rival, não apenas amigo, independente dos problemas e da distância entre eles, independente de seus pesadelos, era assim que sempre o consideraria, como seu melhor amigo, com o qual se divertira dos jeitos mais confusos, aquele que sempre esteve ali e pelo qual derrubava barreiras para ter de volta.


End file.
